Crimson Eyes
by Bryak
Summary: Sakura is needed by Akatsuki for medical reasons. It's said tha sometimes you can fall for your captor... BAD SUMMARY, GOOD STORY... SAKU X ITA, light SAKU X SASK MUCH LATER and some SAKU X MISC.......
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Crimson Eyes

**A/N: Hello everyone out there! I am Bryak and this is my second story (I had to delete the first one do to some "issues"). For those that know what happened with my other story, let me say yet again that I am sorry. Things just didn't go well. BUT! Now everything is starting to get back in place and I am happy********. I swear and I'll write it in blood, I will never leave this story. I will write and write. This is the start of the March break for me here in Canada (Toronto… WHOOOO) and I now have a spare period every other day so I can at least TRY to write during those times********. I am thinking at least two chapters a month, more or less. I will also give everyone fair warning that if I should decide this story to be a long one and it takes me till the summer to write it, I will be gone all of July. I am going to Japan of a study abroad thingy and I will write there, but I doubt I will be able to post anything. Without further ado, here's my story Crimson Eyes.**

* * *

**T**itle: Crimson Eyes

Pairings: Itachi X Sakura (main), Sasuke X Sakura (little), MISC X Sakura (why the hell am I putting this in here?)

Rated M for language and possible adult situations

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:Flashback:

_Anything else that I didn't put_

* * *

Sakura trudged through the Konoha gate. It was nearing midday and she just came back from an A-ranked mission. Physically, mentally emotionally, even grammatically exhausted. Yes, grammatically. The mission was to talk the paranoid lord of the Bird country into giving her a dried head of his father who suffered and "accidental" death. Sakura skilfully avoided saying the previous lord was killed by leaf shinobi, but she did say that there was a curse on the head and if the lord did any tests, the curse would be one him. God, paranoid people are easy. After that he practically threw the head at her and he ran into another room. Sakura took that as he cue to leave….

"SAKURA!! YOU'RE BACK!!"

Almost everyone in the village had changed in the past few years. At 21 Sakura was beautiful. She wasn't as busty as Ino or even Hinata, who people were saying if she grew anymore she would be threatening the Hokage's size at that age, but she had grown more mature, her large green eyes added to the attraction. Kakashi and the other teachers hadn't changed much, but if you looked carefully, there was slight difference here and there. Naruto… well, I did say "almost everyone".

The blond charged at her and grabbed her in a bear hug and started to squeeze.

"N… Nar- NARUTO! I-I ca… can't breathe." Sakura mangaged to get out.

"Sorry Sakura, didn't mean to do it so hard," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Welcome back Sakura," Sai said with a forced or fake smile, Sakura wasn't quite sure.

'Well, at least he's trying' Sakura thought to herself.

"Wanna go grab some ramen with us Sakura? Sai said he's never had it before and I'm going to treat him to it. Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sempai are coming too."

"Naruto, you're not treating Sai to ramen you cheap."

"Eh? What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

"The only reason you're bringing Kakashi is so he can pay because he owes you. The only reason Kakashi is bringing Yamato is so Yamato will pay because Kakashi can sweet talk him into anything!" Sakura started to yell.

"Sakura, I'm offended," Kakashi said in a mock hurt voice from behind Naruto.

"AH! Where the hell did you come from" Naruto screamed as he fell over and looked up at his former sensei.

"Naruto, you really should pay more attention," Kakashi laughed, "and when have I ever used someone like that Sakura?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I want to do at least one more thing before I die and that thing is really not telling you ALL the times you have used someone to get out of paying."

'I didn't think I did it _THAT _much.' Kakashi sighed.

"Anyways, I can't come. I have to report to Tsunade and give her head."

"I mean give her _A_ head."

"NEVER MIND!" Sakura shouted as she teleported to the base of the Hokage's tower. "Stupid boys… ever since they grew up all they can think about it stupid sex references… THEY HAVEN'T GROWN UP AT ALL!" Sakura grumbled as she started her climb to the top floor.

Sakura reached the top floor and stood in front of the huge wooden doors that lead to the Hokage's office. Sakura knocked.

A faint "come in" was sounded and Sakura pushed open the doors…

"Sensei what happened here?" Sakura was shocked at the insanely large piles of paper and the little bit of desk space where her mentor sat, looking tired

"Shizune found where I was hiding all of the mission reports that I didn't want to look at."

"Why didn't you look at them? Aren't they important?"

"No, these are D-ranked missions about finding lost cats and cleaning out gardens and such."

Sakura smiled as she remembered doing those missions and how the third Hokage would always listen to the report with keen interest… Tsunade on the other hand… Unfortunately, Sakura also remembered Sasuke. He still hadn't killed Itachi yet. Orochimaru's seven years were up, but reports said the he didn't take Sasuke's body. No one knew what he was up to now a days and no one could find out- the Sound Village had disappeared yet again.

"Anyways Sakura, was your mission a success?" Tsunade perked up.

'At least she's not bored with the important missions.' Sakura sighed mentally to her self.

"Yes. I have retrieved the head of the former lord of the Bird Country."

"Any difficulties?" Tsunade asked as Shizune stumbled in with another huge stack of paper work.

"There were some problems crossing the border, but I convinced them that I was sent by the afterlife to meet with the lord. The guards didn't buy it but the lord did and I was granted and audience with him."

Tsunade burst out laughing, "they've probably never seen anyone with pink hair like yours and bought it! What fools!"

'She's in a good mood foir having to do all of this paper work' Sakura thought as a suspicious look crossed her face

Sakura snuck a peak around the stacks of papers as she handed over the head to Shizune. Sakura couldn't see the bottle, but could smell the sake radiating off her sensei.

"Sakura, I don't have any missions for you right now, but I'll let you know if one comes up. Until then you are free to do as you wish, though you might want to check into the hospital, they are a little short or workers there. It's up to you."

Sakura bowed out of the room and as she turned around she signalled to Shizune to check the desk. Sakura walked out and closed the door.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!" Sakura smiled.

* * *

"You summoned me?" crimson eyes glowed in the black room.

"Yes Itachi, I have noticed a higher and rapidly increasing death rate among Akatsuki subordinates. I fear that the nations are getting stronger and will continue to do so until we are reduce to a pebble in their shoes. Akatsuki needs a medical ninja of high caliber. I have one in mind, but she might be a little hard to get." The leader sat at his desk in a high winged chair.

"Who is she?"

"A ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves,"

"Oh?"

"Haruno, Sakura."

* * *

**Wow, aren't I original? I know this it how almost EVERY Itachi Sakura story starts out as, but I promise it will differ slightly from the rest, there is only so much you can do with this pairing. Well, I hoped you injoyedand please review. If you want to critizie, then please at least have manners. Love you all!!**

**Bryak**


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Eyes

**Crimson Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

**For nicole Rogers**

**A/N: Hey Y'all, Happy Easter. I would first off like to send my most heartfelt apologies to sadbird. I told her the story would've been up a week ago. I am soooooo sorry, but FF wouldn't let me post things and then it was school and FINALLY yesterday (the 22****nd****) was my 16****th**** Birthday so there was no way in hell I could've put it up then. Yet again, sorry.**

**I have decided the first reviewer will get the next chapter I write dedicated to them (e.g. the person who was the first reviewer for chapter one will get this one dedicated to him/her self)****. For those people that added me onto author alert or story alert, I thank you. For people who did both, I love you. **

**These are people that reviewed anonymously so I can't reply to your review other than to do it here;**

**n****icole Rogers: **Thanks so much for being the first reviewer! It is always nice when the first review is a nice one and you made my day. This chapter I'm going to dedicate to you.

**TO EVERYONE: Please look at the bottom A/N for an important note.**

**Without further ado, here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:Flashback:

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked back to her apartment. She really needed a shower due to the fact that she was covered in holy water from her mission (the lord insisted on it) and she stunk from carrying around a dried head. When she saw her apartment building, she nearly cried out of sheer relief and started to run.

"I'm HOME!" Sakura shouted to the empty apartment. She lived alone after her parents died in an attack from the Waterfall Village. Sakura didn't even own a pet – she tried that once with a fish, but Kakashi forgot to feed it and when she came home, it was not only belly up, but starting to rot as well. She did have a couple of plants that her neighbour, Ms. Yanato cared for while she was away. Ms. Yanato also liked to put personal adds on Sakura's fridge- she thought women shouldn't be ninja, but housewives or teachers instead. Even though the fridge was plastered with men trying to find the perfect woman and there was no one around, Sakura was as happy as could be. She stripped off her clothes, excluding her undergarments, ah the joys of living alone, and walked into the kitchen to have a small bite to eat before her shower. Sakura open her freezer, pulled out the closest ice cream flavour she could find, grabbed a spoon and without bothering with a bowl started to eat the frozen dessert.

"Perfect man seeking perfect women" Sakura loved reading these things, the crap people would put about themselves was just hilarious. "Single wealthy man seeking young woman to love and spend rest of life with,"

'Hm, wealthy, got my attention so far'

"Woman preferably under the age of 25."

"To love and care for man aged 78."

"HAHAHAHA that's BRILLIANT!"

Sakura loved the ones that Ms. Yanato never fully read. She just looked for wealthy and normal civilian, ignoring ninja and never fully reading the rest of the add.

"Shower time."

Sakura ran the shower hot. Her muscles would be sore after running all the way back from Bird Country and she needed to be able to move tomorrow. She was planning on working at the hospital.

After her shower, Sakura went straight to sleep. She would need to be up at 5:30 to get in a bit of a run before work.

* * *

"Itachi, I am tired of your inability to catch the Kyuubi."

"Hn"

"I am aware that he is well guarded, but your failure is not acceptable. This medic is even more precious to the Leaf village than that demon brat. For this mission to succeed, I am assigning Deidara and Tobi to your team as well. If you fail again, you and Kisame will be pulled off of not only this mission, but catching the Kyuubi as well. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"And you Kisame?"

"Yes."

"Good, I will send Deidara and Tobi to your current location. You should have a plan by then."

The two holograms faded into the darkness of the room.

* * *

Two men sat on a cliff ledge. One was sitting with his back against a large bolder the other standing in front of him, looking quite distressed.

"Itachi, we're fucked if we don't do this right," Kisame started to pace. "I mean really fucked."

"Calm down Kisame." The dark haired man said in a smooth low voice.

"CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? IF WE DON'T CATCH THIS MEDIC, THEN WE'RE OFF MISSIONS. IF WE'RE OFF MISSIONS THEN WE'RE NO USE TO THE ORGANIZATION. IF WE'RE NO USE THEN WE'RE FUCKING DEAD!!"

"I am aware of that Kisame. That is why I have a plan."

"Is it a good one?" the shark man sneered.

"Doubt me and it will be the last thing you do."

"Aww the love birds fighting, yeah?" A young blond man came into view behind the two ninja.

"Where's Tobi?" Kisame asked looking kind of worried for the young man. It was well know that Deidara wasn't too fond of him.

"TOBI IS HERE!" A young man with a mask popped out from underground, right in front of the shark nin.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kisame fell onto the ground in an undignified pile.

"See Deidara-sempai, Tobi is a good boy and did exactly what you told him to do"

"YOU TOLD HIM TO DO THIS YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD!"

"All of you shut up." Itachi said, barely above a whisper. The group went silent.

"Itachi-sempai! Did Tobi scare you too?"

"Shut-up you little ass, you'll get us both killed, yeah." Deidara hit Tobi hard on the head causing him to fall on the ground. It was well known that Deidara and Itachi had a great dislike for each other, but Deidara also respected and somewhat feared the Uchiha as well.

"We don't have time for this. Our mission is to capture the medic Sakura Haruno from the Village Hidden in the Leaves- _alive and unspoilt_." Itachi said the last part looking at Kisame.

"How are we going to do that, yeah?"

"She is a medic as well as a ninja. We must get her where there are many people so she won't use jutsu in fear of injuring them." Itachi said, hoping the rest would catch his plan.

"Why would she care if they got hurt?" Kisame asked sounding confused. Tobi looked confused, but Deidara caught on to what he was saying.

"She is a medic and is soft hearted. She doesn't want to see people get hurt, yeah."

"On squads, the medics are weak and unable to protect themselves. That is why there are the other three ninja to accompany them. We get her where there are few ninja and a lot of people. She won't be able to use the few jutsu she knows." Itachi explained.

"But Tobi knows there are always ninja in the hospital." Tobi still hadn't caught on.

"They're in there because they are hurt you idiot" Yeah" Deidara hit Tobi causing him to fall flat on the ground again.

"What's the plan?" Kisame had a feeling he wasn't going to have that much fun on this mission.

* * *

**A/N: I know, slow chapter. The next one is going to be more exciting I promise. Anyways, This is the important part of my A/N. For those people who read my first fic, this will be a refresher. For those who haven't read anything of mine, here's something new. I have one little request from you people. I would like to try and have about10 reviews a chapter. The first chapter is always low, I understand that, but this one should be a bit better than 5. Ideally I would like at least 15 from this chapter to even out from chapter one, but I am doubtful. PROVE ME WRONG! Anyways, next chapter in the works and should be up as soon as there are at least a few reviews.**

**Bryak**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Crimson Eyes

**Chapter Three**

**Dedicated to MistressLemons- someone who was with me my first story!**

**A/N: Hello everybody! Yes I am alive, but feel terrible for leaving you sooooo long. It's that time of the school year and I was (still technically am) swamped with summatives! No that most of them are over or winding down, I'll try to update as soon as I can especially since I'm going to Japan in just over a month. I don't know why I'm even explaining this to you all here, no one ever reads these do they??**

**IMPORTANT 'd NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!! **

**Anywhos, without further ado, here's chapter 3:**

* * *

**I do not own Naruto or any characters (YET!)… I kept forgetting to put these in here…**

* * *

"speech"

'thoughts'

:_flashback_:

* * *

:"_What's the plan?" Kisame had a feeling he wasn't going to have much fun on this mission_:

Itachi smirked, "Deidara, fight Kisame without weapons and without jutsu. Kisame, fight using your Samehada."

"I'LL GET KILLED!... yeah"

"Kisame, don't kill him, just cut him. We need the wounds to be real so we can get into the hospital and under the care of the kunoichi." Itachi grew tired of explaining things. He usually didn't talk and having to do nothing but talk, it was unlike him.

"Why not use Tobi as a scratching post, yeah?" Deidara wasn't looking forwards to being on the receiving end of the fish-nin's attack.

"Tobi is an idiot and will most likely blurt out the plan before he even gets into the hospital." Itachi just wanted his plan to be put into action and then everyone to leave him alone, he wasn't really a social person either.

"Tobi is a good boy!" That earned the "good-boy" a hard smack on the head.

"Let's go Deidara, this is for all the fish jokes." Kisame started to swirl the large sword…

* * *

Sakura jolted out of bed.

'What a strange dream, it almost feel like something is coming'

Shhe looked at her alarm clock,

"5 am… Well, there's no time left for me to sleep, so might as well have an extra long run."

Sakura got up, grabbed an apple from the table and took off towards the forests that boarded the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

Tobi placed Deidara's beaten body partly on the path leading towards the village. Only someone that was checking their surroundings (like a ninja) would notice the body.

Before Deidara and Kisame fought, Itachi instructed them to embed kunai and shuriken in the trees surrounding the area- a sign of a fight and something that would lure a curious ninja; Sakura was a curious ninja.

* * *

Sakura ran and ran, her legs pounding the dirt. She ran in the woods and then came out to the main path. She turned towards the village.

* * *

Tobi disappeared underground, only to appear a few yards away, hidden, but he kept Deidara in view. He needed to tell the others when Deidara was taken so they could put their plan into action.

* * *

Sakura was running down the main path when she noticed a glint in the trees to her right. She stopped and walked over. Sakura garbbed the handel of the object and pulled it out of the tree.

'A kunai? What's this doing here?'

Sakura looked around for clues.

'Blood?!'

Sakura followed the trail of blood till she found a ditch covered in bushes.

'There's a hand sticking out!'

Sakura lifted the bushes and found a man lying there. His dark blue, almost black hair covered his eyes and his body was torn to shreads.

'It looks like he's still alive, I need to et him to the hospital.'

Sakura picked up the man and ran as fast as her chackra induced speed would allow her to go.

* * *

"Itachi-sama, she's taken Deidara-sempai. What do we do now?"

Itachi smirked. It was going just the way he wanted it. "We wait."

"Then what?" Tobi really was an idiot. He didn't know when to stop asking questions.

"Then, you idiot, we attack when she's sleeping and grab her once we've made sure she can't fight back." Kisame hoped to god he was right- he never could tell what Itachi was thinking, but this seemed like the only logical explination.

"Why did we need to send Deidara-sempai to the hospital if we were just going to take her while she was sleeping?"

"She cares for those she feels responsible for. The kunoichi would want to be the medic to take care of Deidara. My information tells me that the girl will not leave the hospital until late and when everyone else is asleep or unable to come to her aid quickly, Deidara will 'awaken' and we shall take her then." Itachi said in his monotone voice.

"Tobi is ready for that!!"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura is in the hospital with an unconscious man that's been severely wounded." Shizune burst in through the Hokage's door.

"I'm on my way" Tsunade jumped up and followed Shizune out the door and to the hospital. 'Thank god, anything to get me away from that desk!'

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Tsunade-sama, I'm fine, but I don't think this man is." Sakura was sitting beside the bed of the injured man.

"What happened?" Tsunade picked up his chart.

"I was running like I do every morning and when I reached the main road leading towards the village, I saw traces of a battle. I followed a blood trail and came across him."

"I see, any ID or personal belongings?"

"No, Hokage-sama. It was just him. No traces of anyone else."

Tsunade pondered over her pupil's report. 'A trace of a fight, but not of another person. No ID or anything telling us where he came from or who he is. This is sus-'

"Umm, Tsunade-sensei,"

Tsunade jumped out of her thoughts.

"I was wondering if I can ask you a favour?"

"Let me guess. You want to be the medic in charge of this man's care."

"If that is possible. I feel responsible for him and I want to make him better and find out about him."

* * *

'Shit, Itachi's right. She is too caring for strangers. Well, what do I care, it's not like it's my problem. Once they heal my flesh wounds then I'll be ready to take this one down when night falls. It'll be easy.' Deidara made sure he didn't lethis body give away the fact that he was only faking a coma.

* * *

"I don't see the problem with that Sakura. I'll send in a couple otyher medics to take care of his wounds. They don't look too deep, so he should be fully healed in a couple of hours. I'll leave the rest up to you."

Shizune and Tsunade walked out of the room.

'Something doesn't smell right…'

* * *

**Hello people. An issue of importance has been brought to my attention and I want to make everyone aware. I have gotten PMs telling me that one of two things:**

**1) I have copied the title of another fanfic on the website and I'm a horible person for doing that.**

**2) Some horrible person has copied my title for another ItaXSaku story.**

**I would like to clear this up. There is another story that's an ItaXsaku coupling that's called Crimson Eyes. It's by the author SiriusLuv17. I personally have not read the story, so I don't know if it's REALLY cpoying mine or just has the same name. For those that think 'I' have copied the title, look at the publishing dates of the two stories, THIS one was published 03-7-08 (March 7, 2008). The other onewas published 04-25-08 (April 25, 2008). I did have my story out before the other one, so I couldn't have stolen the title. Now people that were on my side or think that the other person "stole" the title, please don't attack SiriusLuv17. Just if someone has read the story, please tell me if it's copying mine BEFORE ATTACKING, I doubt it is, just thought I'd check to make sure. Thanks**

**A/N: I'm soory for the weird cliffy thingy at the end, but I felt that I would rush it if I put the other part in. Yet again I am sorry for taking soooooo long to post, but it's been busy. I'm going to try to post A LOT more A LOT sooner, seeing as I'm leaving in just over a month and I would like to have at least 10 or so chapters before I go. Anyways, that's about it. OH! If you were at Toronto's (Canada) Anime North, tell me I was there too!! I was a Tobi that had the sign "TOBI WANTS A HUG!" so tell me either in review or PM me!!**

**Bryak**


End file.
